


Solitude

by RikuKingdomHearts3



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Lonely Riku, One Shot, Riku Needs a Hug (Kingdom Hearts), but before Limit Cut, inner thoughts, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: Riku walked along the shore, trekking his feet along in the sand. With the way the wind rushed the waves up, his footprints did not last long. The water ate away at his tracks, and washed them away as if he had never even been there.It didn't matter to him. It was just an expected aspect of island living. Though, sometimes it still seems so long and forgotten to him. He had finally been able to stay home for more than a few days and it already felt strange.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little idea i had one late night about Riku's thoughts during that year post KH3 and before Limit Cut. A long sad year for him indeed.

Riku walked along the shore, trekking his feet along in the sand. With the way the wind rushed the waves up, his footprints did not last long. The water ate away at his tracks, and washed them away as if he had never even been there.

It didn't matter to him. It was just an expected aspect of island living. Though, sometimes it still seems so long and forgotten to him. He had finally been able to stay home for more than a few days and it already felt strange.

To be fair, it was actually coming up on a few months since Master Xehanort had been defeated. Sora was gone, but Kairi was back. He had done something so powerful to bring her back that it cost him in the end. The truth was though, that no one knew if he was actually gone or if he was somewhere else.

Everyone had begun to look, all in their different methods and ways. Riku was the only one that was a bit of an outlier. Donald and Goofy searched past worlds, Roxas and his friends looked into more about him and Xion, Terra and the others went into the Realm of Darkness to search for answers, and then there was Kairi.

Kairi…

She had let herself be put into a deep sleep so they could start checking through her memories. There was the smallest hope that she had, if there was something hidden maybe it was deep within her memories. Riku wanted to hold that hope that she did, he wanted to have hope that any of them could find something.

For himself, he was left to be on his own, looking for any clues in his own way. Sometimes Mickey had shown up to talk to Riku, to ask how he was doing, both in his search and mentally.

It wasn't a lie that these past few months had been rough. He was on his own again without either of his best friends by his side. He almost felt like he did all that time ago when he was trying to distance himself, but this time there was no say in being separated.

Trudging a bit further, Riku stopped and stared out at the water. He could rocks and shells being washed and then buried by the currents moving the sand. He stepped forward a little, letting the waves touch the edges of his boots.

With a deep breath he bent over and picked up a few rocks and shells. He ran his thumb over them, trying to separate stone from shell.

 _'Maybe I should have listened to Kairi when she told us how to make one of those charms,'_ Riku thought to himself.

Once everything was separated, he placed the shells carefully into his pocket. With the rocks still in one palm, he placed one into the other. Then with the lightest of movements he started to flick the rock out against the water. He watched the rock bounce against the water before finally submerging to the deeper waters.

All his thoughts felt clouded, he couldn't seem to get the fog out. No matter what he did he couldn't find anything that would help him. He thought at first it was just sleep, or maybe he needed more fresh air. No matter what though he always ended up back here, wandering lost deep in his own thoughts.

' _What is it? What am I missing,'_ Riku thought as he skipped out another rock.

Even though he asked that question to himself, he knew what the answer really was. He knew what was missing from him, the thing that caused an empty hole in his chest. The very thing that helped him find his way after being lost for so long.

That thing was Sora.


End file.
